


These Jeans were Made for Walkin'

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	These Jeans were Made for Walkin'

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000g39k/)

**Title** : These Jeans were Made for Walkin'  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Takeru/Ken  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Themeset** : #14 Good-Lookin Jeans; Jamie's theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : PG-13; fluff, potential butt-grabbing, wolf-calls

“Hello, sexy!”

“I’m ignoring that.” Hikari shifted at the counter, as Daisuke walked into the kitchen to leer.

“Are those new jeans?”

“Yes, well, I’ve been getting bigger. I can’t exactly fit into my old pairs anymore. It was either get new jeans or walk around naked.” She held up a finger. “I know you don’t care, but I think any of our neighbors might be a bit disturbed to see me strutting around in panties.”

“If they were those pretty blue ones, I’m sure old Mr. Bashida wouldn’t mind,” Takeru piped up from the table in the adjoining room.

“Ew, Takeru, he’s at least six times her age,” Ken jumped to her defense as he read the newspaper over Takeru’s shoulder. Hikari smiled and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ears. Daisuke grinned and enclosed her in an embrace from behind. His hands found their way under her shirt and across her huge belly as it draped over the edge of the new jeans.

“He’s ours,” he whispered in her ear.

“He’s ours too, you rotten bastard,” Takeru called. “Don’t count us out yet.” Ken chuckled and slipped a piece of toast through Takeru’s lips to soothe him. Takeru munched on it thoughtfully and returned to his paper.

Hikari smiled mercifully and returned to flipping the eggs in the frying pan. “Eggs are up, you insatiable beast. Don’t make a mess.” She divided the scrambled eggs onto the four plates Daisuke had balanced precariously on various bits of his body. He wobbled to the table and slid the plates to their respective owners. Takeru nodded his thanks and Ken politely asked if there was any coffee left. Hikari nodded, turning and grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

“Hikari, you can just walk backwards to the table, those jeans look so good on you,” Daisuke said, now that he had his food safely before him.

“I’m not going to wag my ass for you, Daisuke. I’m too fat to wag anything at the moment,” Hikari returned to the table, a cup in one hand. The other pressed hard against her back for support. She sat down in her chair and sighed.

“Are you all right, Hikari?” Ken asked, his brows furrowing anxiously.

“Yes, just tired. I could use a nap and a foot massage and a back massage and a neck massage and probably a front massage as well…” Hikari closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Takeru got to his feet and approached her. He pulled his sleeves up and set his hands at the base of her neck.

“Tip your head forward a bit,” he instructed. She obliged, and he began working skin under her shirt.

“Oh, that feels nice, Takeru,” Hikari said.

“Just make sure you wear these jeans often.”

His answer was a napkin in the face.


End file.
